¿Soy un Trofeo?
by Mistress Popcorn
Summary: ¿Quién seducirá primero a Keitaro?Motoko?, Naru?, Mitsune?, Mutsumi? X3, entren y averiguenlo!. Muy mal summary ., y peor está el titulo xDReviews!  plis!


_-"por favor no sean tan duros conmigo TT"-prensando´_

-por favor no sean tan duros conmigo- hablando

* * *

-¿una apuesta, Kitsune?-preguntó naru muy extrañada. 

-si, Naru. Una apuesta.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Una muy interesante- respondió con una mirada que dejaba reflejar que sus intenciones no eran para nada inocentes.

-no estoy muy segura…..

-…. Vamos, Naru. Sé que si quieres.

- está bien¿Pero de que clase de apuesta estamos hablando?

-…. Más que apuesta…. Sería una competencia…….

-¿Cómo?... ¿En qué sentido?

-….Quiero ver quién seduce primero a Keitaro….

Naru se sonrojo a más no poder¿Cómo era posible que Kitsune le pidiera que sedujera a alguien? Y lo peor era que ese alguien era Keitaro… ¿se había vuelto loca?

-…. No te preocupes……- agregó Kitsune al ver la expresión de su amiga-….. Será hasta el punto que él no pueda resistirse y……. pues…. Se deje llevar…..

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡O.o!!!???

- No tendrán intimidad, naru. Si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Kitsune con una leve sonrisa, como si lo que en verdad quisiera fuera todo lo contrario.

- ¬//////////////////¬, no me dejaría tan fácilmente, Kitsune. Y menos por ese pervertido…..

-Pues bueno… ¿Qué me dices¿Si o no?

-…..- Naru dudó por un momento¿A qué quería llegar con eso?.- …. Bueno….si…..

Kitsune esbozó una gran sonrisa, tenía malicia, picardía, al fin Naru había caído en su juego.

-…. Tenemos 2 semanas para seducirlo, no importa lo que transcurra en ese tiempo, la competencia no se detendrá……. Empezaremos mañana,…-Kitsune se paró y salió de la habitación, pero justo antes de salir se detuvo-… ah… y Mutsumi y Motoko también están en esto-le guiñó el ojo y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más o contradecirla, se fue.

-" o.O… lo creo, todavía de Mutsumi…. Quizá … pero…¿¡motoko!?... no puedo creerlo…- pensaba Naru mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño- ... me pregunto por qué Kitsune estara tan interesada en saber quien seduce a Keitaro…. Bueno.. Debe ser que de tanto tomar sake en estos años le ha ido afectando la cabeza u-u…… el juego no está mal, después de todo….. También merezco divertirme un poco"-Naru sonrió. Y con un leve rubor en las mejilla se quedó dormida, no sabía por qué ese sonrojo, pero su corazón también estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que acostumbraba.

Al día siguiente, Naru bajó muy feliz, por alguna razón había despertado de buen humor. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar al comedor, lista para comer, alguien le tapó la boca, para que no gritara y la arrastró hacia arriba de nuevo.

-"¿¡que demonios!?-maldijo Naru mentalmente al darse cuenta de que quien la había "secuestrado" era…

………………..Spiderman o.O, nah era Motoko.-¿¡ por qué me trajiste hasta la habitación de SU!?-gritó muy molesta.

-eee… calmate, naru-de la nada había aparecido Kitsune, estaba muy sonriente.-… Keitaro todavía está durmiendo, lo puedes despertar y arruinar todo el plan

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Kitsune?-preguntó Naru, en un tono de voz mas bajo pero igual de molesta- ¿De qué plan me hablas?

-¿no recuerdas en lo que quedamos ayer?, estamos aquí para presentar las reglas de esto…..-respondió.

-Naru-chan… no sabía que tu también estuvieras en esto…-dijo Mutsumi con la sonrisa que siempre está en su rostro.

Naru no supo que responder, más bien, no tenía porque darle respuesta, después de todo, ni era una pregunta u-u!

-bueno…. A lo que veníamos…..-dijo Kitsune levantando un poco el tono de voz.-… les explicaré mejor cómo será esto: cada una tendrá 3 semanas a solas con Keitaro, lo que pase en esos días, será su responsabilidad, en cualquier momento le pueden decir que no a sus ofertas, la idea es seducirlo, también será una muy buena manera de acabar con todo este problema….

-¿De qué problema hablas?-preguntó naru todavía más confusa de lo que estaba.

-… naru-chan-suspiró Motoko- aquí todas nosotras, tenemos algo en común; todas estamos enamoradas de Urashima….-sin querer un leve tono rosa se atravesó en el rostro de todas-….. queremos resolver esto ya, no podemos seguir en este mismo juego. Dejemos que el mismo lo decida……

Naru buscó con la mirada a Shinobu, por lo que su pequeña amiga daba a entender, ella también estaba enamorada de Keitaro, pero no, ninguna de las dos niñas estaba en esa habitación.

- Shinobu no participará, pero si que nos ayudara, al igual que Kaolla-mencionó Kitsune.

- ¿Por qué?

- son muy pequeñas para intentar seducir a un hombre…. Creo que eso ya lo deberías saber. –aclaró Motoko, casi en forma de reproche.

- En fin, vallamos al grano…. Heos cambiado un poco las relgas desde ayer, Naru-dijo Kitsune.

-……… oO, e-en que momento pasó eso?-preguntó Motoko

-…… aquí todo comenzó a cambiar desde que Urashima Keitaro puso un pie en esta residencia…… -dijo Naru, su mirada era distante, como si estuviera recordando viejas tiempos, y de repente sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas.

Todas hicieron lo mismo que ella, se quedaron un largo rato pensando en eso, hasta que alguien entró por la puerta.

-Chi-chicas!!!!-dijo Shinobu mientras que entraba apresuradamente a la habitación-… Chi-chicas….-suspiró mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, al parecer había estado corriendo.-….U-Uras-shima-senpai……. Dentro…… Dentro de poco se despierta….. Me-mejor dense prisa con esto….!

-... B-bien-asintieron todas al mismo tiempo.

Hubieran podido terminar de explicar cómo era aquel extraño y perverso juego, pero justo después de decir eso, entró Keitaro

-Ho-Hola,…….-dijo tímidamente el muchacho mientras entraba a la habitación, tenía una mano tapando sus ojos, no quería tener otro accidente comenzando el día.

-Claro, Kei-kun –respondió sonriente a la pregunta Mutsumi.

-¿Pu-Puedo saber que hacen todas aquí en la habitación de Su? O-O

-¬¬, no te conviene saberlo… y tampoco tenemos porque decírtelo…-respondió Naru, de una manera muy agresiva, de repente estaba molesta con él, pero… ¿Por qué?

Shinobu estaba que lloraba, no le gustaba para nada que Naru le respondiera así a Keitaro, pero siempre, por su estúpida timidez, era incapaz de decirle algo al respecto a Naru-

Go-Gomen U-dijo Keitaro con una sonrisa- Bu-ueno, allá abajo ya está listo el desayuno, Narusegawa, vi que ni siquiera lo tocaste……….. Si no te gusta, solo dime y preparo otra cosa ya mismo nn

Todas, a excepción de Naru que se sentía algo culpable por haberle respondido así al pobre chico, estaban muy incomodas por la situación, podrían llamarse,…….. ¿celos?

-Keitaro……, y-yo……-tartamudeó Naru-….- por un segundo pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca en ese momento, estaría mal interpretada por cualquiera…. Coff coff Keitsune coff coff- e-está b-bien, Keitaro. Se me pasó ir a la cocina hoy U-mintió.-En un rato voy nn

Los dos sonrieron nerviosamente, mirándose a los ojos, cada uno hipnotizado por la mirada del otro. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, tan solo estaban ellos dos, sin nada que los molestara o perturbara aquel instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-…. Em…. Chicos?-dijo Kitsune, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de empujarlos y hacer que quedaran bien juntitos.

-……-

-Chicos…..

-……….-

-ejem!!!!

-………..-

-espera, Kitsune, yo tengo una mejor idea-susurró Kaolla.-Motoko…. Me prestas tu espada? -

-NO!-respondió- OO

- --, olvidalo -.-, no funcionará -.-

-CHICOS!!!!!-gritó Kitsune, haciendo que ambos salieran del trance.

-em…. Etto……. Perdon…. Je… je-dijo Keitaro, rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.-….. Tengo que bajar…. Las dejo a ustedes para que sigan con tus asuntos…-caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió-¿Vienes, Shinobu-chan ?

-s-si, superior-respondió Shinobu

-URASHIMA!

-¿Q-Qu´ocurre Motoko-chan nnU? – preguntó Keitaro, muy asustado-_"demonios…. TT, ahora que hice?_

Motoko también se lo quedó mirando….. ¿Cómo había podido ese perdedor ablandar tanto su corazón?, seguramente era una broma…. Pero, le estaba gustando mucho.

-…. Em….-se sonrojo levemente, pero agachó un poco la cabeza, intentando disimular su notable sonrojo-… n-no te aproveches de Shinobu…. Si no, te la verás conmigo…. ¬////¬

Él sonrió y luego ambos salieron de la habitación. Kaolla y Mitsune se las quedaron mirando.

-….etto….. ¿Q-Qué p-pasó?-preguntaron las dos al unísono- n//////////nU

-….No…. –dijo Kitsune, con una mirada picara-…. Las que tendrían que decirnos que pasó, serían ustedes……

Las dos se sonrojaron todavía más de lo que estaban.

-E…. u//u... Tengo hambre…-mintió Naru-…. Vo-voy a Bajar…

-… e, creo que mejor las acompaño.-agregó rápidamente Motoko al tiempo que corría tras las dos. No le convenía para nada quedarse sola con Kitsune y su probable interrogatorio.

-… Kitsune…… De verdad crees que funcione tu plan?-preguntó Mutsumi.

-…. Claro que lo hará-respondió con cierta malicia en su mirada.-…. Y si no…. Cuando menos tendremos un rato agradable….

* * *

Wenoooooooo! 

Que me dicen de esto? X3

Está bien?

Porfa... entiendame..., toy loca, y encima..., ahora me dio por escribir -.-

No mah kelo que me digan en un review si kelen conti o no!!! X3

Es lo unico que pido -.-

Acepto las criticas constructivas y sugerencias nn, más no insultos ò.o

No sean tan duros, este es el primer fic que pulico X3 TT


End file.
